Invasion
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Colonel O'Neill's worse nightmare comes true when the Tok'ra Anise shows up at the SGC.


The buzzer and sirens went off, filling the mountain complex with loud noise and bright flashes of red light. The Special Force soldiers raced to the gate room fully armed, taking positions on all sides of the gate. The last chevron lit up and the wormhole engaged behind the closed iris.

There were two men in the control room staring out the large glass window at the gate. Hammond stood in front of the grey haired tech. He spun around in his chair facing the general. 

"Receiving GDO signal sir, it's from the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Hammond watched as the iris slid open with a loud scraping sound. He turned around and faced the four members of SG-1 as they ran in.

"Expecting anyone?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood with his hands deeply shoved into his green jumpsuit. "Not to my knowledge sir." He looked to his right. "Daniel? Carter? Expecting any Tok'ra?"

Sam shook her head. "No sir, if they had some important information they would have sent us a message first."

Daniel had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm clueless too."

"Well they're coming for some reason." Hammond faced the window once more waiting for the visitors to arrive.

A tall thin, blond straight haired woman came staggering through the pool; dressed in a short black leather skirt and matching tank top. The clothes were tattered, torn and soaked with blood; there were scratches on her face and neck.

"Help me…" She collapsed on the ramp, her body hitting it with a loud clang.

"It's Freya." Daniel saw her, his eyes wide as he swallowed hard.

SG-1 and Hammond ran out of the control room and through the opening blast door. 

"Stand down!" 

Jack ran up the ramp and crouched down beside the fallen woman, turning her onto her back.

The blast door opened again and Janet, Gillian and a group of orderlies ran into the room bringing a stretcher with them.

Jack lifted Freya up, laying her down on the stretcher. He stepped back and let Janet and Gillian take over.

Gillian touched the side of the woman's neck, feeling for her pulse. She found it and looked at the doctor. "It's weak."

Janet nodded as she turned to the orderlies. "Get an IV ready with some Ringer's Lactate! Let's move!"

The medical staff quickly got the stretcher rolling heading for the infirmary.

Freya had been put in a bed and had been hooked up to various machines that were monitoring her vital signs.  The medical staff had been running around trying as best they could to stabilize her. There were electrodes on her chest and sides and a beige monitor displayed two sets of vitals, one belonging to her, the other for the Goa'uld inside of her named Anise. 

Freya had not yet regained consciousness since her collapse on the ramp. Her skin had been drained of its color and dark circles shadowed her eyes. 

Janet looked down at her, a pensive expression on her face as she put her hands in her pockets. 

"I'm sorry Freya." She always hated feeling helpless, but Janet had learned a long time ago that some things were beyond her skills as a doctor.

Hammond, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all walked into the infirmary. They were searching for answers as to what might have happened to Freya. Her sudden appearance in the gate room and her current condition had them all curious and concerned.

Janet spotted the gang of people by the door and went over to them. "She's very weak; I'm not exactly sure how much longer she's got."

Jack glanced at the woman lying in the bed. He licked his lips and pressed them together. "Anise can't heal her? I thought that's what the snakes did."

The doctor sighed, her expression grim. "She's bleeding internally Colonel. Neither Anise nor myself can do anything to help her." She lowered her head a little. "She doesn't have a whole lot of time left."

Hammond looked over at the unconscious form in the bed. "Any idea what happened?"

Janet turned her head towards the far end of the room where her patient lay. "From the looks of it, I'd say she got in a crash of some kind; her injuries are more then likely impact wounds."

Sam stood beside Janet, she nodded. "Could it have been an accident? A malfunction of some kind that caused the ship to crash?"

Daniel cleared his throat, bending his head to push up his glasses with his index finger.  "Or she could have been shot down by someone."

Teal'c had his hands behind his back. "The Tok'ra are wanted by the system lords, there are great rewards offered for their deaths making them targets for any species to hunt down."

Sam swallowed hard. "Like the Ashrak? Could Anise have been the target of an assassin?"

"That seems unlikely Major Carter." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "If that were the case then it would be Anise that is near death, not Freya."

Gillian sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she came into the infirmary. She had a clipboard in her hands and her eyes widened when she saw the group of people.

"Oh, excuse me." She walked around the gang and threw a glance over her shoulder at Jack, winking at him. Jack gave her a small smile and returned it, making the young woman grin a little.

She stood over Freya, opened her clipboard and took a pen out of her pocket checking the time as she wrote down her patient's vital signs. 

Daniel glanced over his shoulder at Gillian and Freya. "We should contact the Tok'ra, let them know that Freya is here and what's going on." 

Hammond rubbed his hand over his face. "They're going to have questions about exactly what _did happen to her. I think we should also look into it in case whoever did this is interested in finishing the job."_

The nurse practitioner set her clipboard on top of the monitor beside the bed. A pen light in her hand; she had to check Freya's pupils and leaned over. 

Gillian gently lifted Freya's left eyelid and clicked on the penlight, the beam moving up her patient's cheek. 

Freya suddenly reached up, grabbing Gillian by the back of her neck and pulling the nurse practitioner down close.

Gillian gasped, surprised at her patient's sudden burst of strength. She struggled against Freya and opened her mouth to cry out for help. Before she could utter a word Freya's mouth opened and Anise emerged from between her lips and dove into Gillian's astonished mouth. 

The grip on Gillian loosened; Freya's arm fell away. The alarm on the heart monitor went off as the nurse practitioner sank to the floor.

Everyone turned towards the long, loud beep; Janet ran over to the bed, seeing the flat line.

"Gillian!" Jack spotted his fiancée on the floor lying on her side and he ran over to her. He crouched down and rolled her onto her back.  

"Gillian?" He tucked an arm under her head and lifted her into a semi sitting up position.

"What happened? Did she fall?" Daniel and Teal'c were standing over Jack as he lifted his fiancée into his arms. He laid her down on the empty bed beside Freya. 

"I don't know what happened Daniel." Jack's brow creased in puzzlement as he touched Gillian's face gently.

Janet looked at the screen closely, seeing the vital signs for the Goa'uld weren't being displayed. She glanced at the people gathered around the two beds. "Anise is gone."

"She's dead?" Daniel rubbed his hand over his mouth.

The doctor shook her head. "No, I mean she left Freya." She went over to her nurse practitioner and began examining her, trying to figure out why Gillian had fainted.

Sam stood on the other side of Freya's bed.  She walked around it, her senses suddenly picking up something.  She took one step closer to Gillian and her blue eyes widened. 

"Sirs…I know where Anise is." 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his focus suddenly shifted from his unconscious fiancée to Sam. He saw the look on her face and creased his brow. "Where is she?" 

"Uhh…" Sam swallowed hard; she didn't know how to tell the colonel where the Goa'uld had gone. She simply looked away from him, staring at Daniel with a helpless expression.

Daniel picked it up from her and his eyes rounded. "Oh no."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on both his friends' faces. He raised his head a little, the answer suddenly clear to him as well.  

"O'Neill, the Goa'uld Anise has gone into your fiancée."

"What?" Jack's heart slammed into his ribs as he swallowed hard. He hoped and prayed hard that Sam's senses were wrong. "You don't mean…?"

Sam nodded; her face a map of pity. "Yes sir."

Jack licked his lips again, reaching out to touch her hand. "No, it can't be." He shook his head, not believing it. 

Gillian started to come around, her head moving a little. She opened her eyes, their stare focused on Jack and suddenly flashed at him.

"Oh _God_!" Jack slapped his hands over his face as he turned away. 

Gillian sat up slowly, seeing the astonishment on everyone's faces. She saw the colonel's olive drab back and sighed. "I apologize for the use of this body O'Neill, but the information I have is vital to the Tok'ra." 

Hammond's lips tightened in anger. The fact another officer of his had been invaded by a Goa'uld set his temper flaring. "I thought the Tok'ra never took a host by force!"

The red haired woman swung her legs around the side of the bed. "I had no choice General, I give you my word."

Daniel stood beside Jack; he saw that his friend wasn't taking this well and he couldn't blame him. "What could be so important?"

"The discovery of a new element that's even stronger than Trinium. Freya and I were trying to return to the council to inform them of this when we were attacked, our ship struck by a weapon of some kind."

Teal'c stepped forward. "Who attacked you?"

Gillian shook her head as she looked down at what her new host had on; a white coat over a light blue uniform shirt and navy blue pants. She touched her head, her hair tied up in a bun. 

"We don't know. But whoever did this didn't want us passing this information on."

"Were you able to get any samples of this new element?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"The samples were onboard my ship, I have the address to the planet were we went down." Gillian looked at Hammond. "I _must_ go through the gate and deliver this news to the High Council."

Jack uncovered his face wiping his hand down his mouth. He turned around, a deep and nasty scowl on his lips. "Fine, that's just _fine you can go ahead and go but you're not taking Gillian anywhere!" His eyes focused on the general. "Right sir?" _

Hammond raised his head. "That's right Colonel. I'm sorry Anise but you can't leave."

Gillian's eyes grew wide. "You have no right to keep me here!"

"Just like you didn't have the right to take over Gillian's body, but that didn't stop you so it's not going to stop _us either." Jack's tone, as cold and unforgiving as his glare, turned around and looked at the Special Forces soldiers standing at the far end of the room. "Take her to the holding cell."_

Gillian glared at Jack and Hammond. "You can't do this! The Tok'ra will demand my release!"

A group of men in camouflage took a hold of the young woman and escorted her out of the room.

  
Jack sat in the locker room, his legs drawn up close to his body. He had his arms wrapped around them, his chin touching the top of his knees. 

The lateness of the hour meant that most of the mountain's personnel had gone home, except for a few night owls that had work to finish up. He should have gone home hours ago but he just couldn't, not with Gillian locked up in the holding cells. No matter what had happened, he couldn't leave her.

The frosted glass door to the locker room opened and Daniel went in, seeing his friend sitting on the wooden bench.

"Hi." 

Jack lifted his head, seeing who it addressed him. "Hi Daniel."

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Daniel's boots made a light thud that echoed on the tile walls as he walked in. He took a seat beside Jack.

"Should be, but I'm not going home." Jack touched his forehead to his knees, sighing heavily.

Daniel cleared his throat as he gazed down at the white tile floor. "Uh Jack, you know I understand what you're feeling right now."

His head came back up as he turned to look at his friend. Jack opened his mouth, about to say that Daniel didn't have one damn clue how he felt but then it hit him. Daniel_ did_ know and he seemed to be the only one that really did. "And just how am I feeling?"

"Like a failure." Daniel turned sideways and tucked his legs under him. 

A pair of long legs lowered to the ground; Jack wiped both hands down his face and exhaled through them. "You're right. I've been protecting other people from all over the galaxy from those little snaky bastards and I can't even protect the woman I love right here in my own backyard."

"I know." Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "It might sound old fashioned or chauvinistic but as men we're supposed to protect the women we love." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean I know I'm not supposed to think that way anymore but deep down it's still true, we just don't admit it."

Jack uncovered his face; Daniel's statements were right and he knew it; he secretly enjoyed that particular male duty.

"How did you live with this Daniel? Day after day?" He raised his arms and let them drop. "It's driving me out of my mind that I can't do a damn thing about that worm being in Gillian's head." He bent over a little, rubbing the back of his neck. The muscles were solid as a rock from tension. 

Daniel watched him and swallowed hard. "Hope. That's all I had Jack and it kept me going."

A pair of dark eyes appeared from around a bent elbow and focused on the archaeologist's face. Jack straightened up; staring at his friend with a new found sense of respect and admiration. He shook his head slowly sighing. "I can't make it on hope alone Daniel." 

"Then don't…Sha're got invaded by a Goa'uld and taken through the gate. Gillian hasn't left Jack she's right here and Anise will probably let you talk to her."

"I don't know about that, she's pretty pissed off at me for locking her up." Jack got a flash of those glowing eyes and the sound of his fiancée's altered voice sent a shiver down his spine. A scowl suddenly caused his lips to tighten. "If I could I'd ring that thing's slimy _neck."_

"You can't blame Anise. You know as well as I do that the Tok'ra mostly die with their hosts. That new metal she discovered must be pretty important for her to have done this."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't care _why she did this I just want her to find herself a new host."_

Daniel licked his lips and pushed up his glasses. "Jack, what if…?"

A index finger suddenly came up. "Ah! Don't say it Daniel don't even _think_ it!" Jack glared at his friend. "When Jolinar had Sam she said that a Goa'uld can leave a host."

"Well yeah she did say that but it's probably dangerous." Daniel reached out and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "What if it could kill them _both_?" 

The blue eyes behind the black wire rimmed glasses were serious and it made Jack close his eyes briefly and turn away. "I don't want to think about that possibility Daniel." He stood up, his back to the archaeologist. "I'm going to try and talk to her."

Daniel had never seen his friend like this; normally the leader of SG-1 seemed as hard and inflexible as a steel rod. Usually Jack had a smart answer for everything that made light of any situation, but not this time. This time there were no wise cracks witty enough to soften the seriousness of the current situation. 

"Do you want me to come with you? Just in case Anise isn't so cooperative?"

Jack had his hands on his hips, he turned partially towards him. "Would you?"

A smile came to the archaeologist's face as he unfolded his legs and stood up. "Yeah Jack, I'll go with you."

He nodded as the two men left the locker room.

The holding cell area had the warmth and friendliness of a tomb, the fluorescent lights above barely breaking through the dankness. The cells, spacious and cold with nothing but the concrete walls, the bars and a pair of bunk beds.

Gillian stretched out on the bottom bed, the back of her hand touching her forehead. She heard the electronic lock click and the steel door open.  She turned towards it seeing Daniel and Jack come in, both of them with serious expressions. 

Jack looked at the Special Forces guard and motioned with his head for the soldier to leave. He gave the colonel a nod and closed the door behind him. He stared at the reclining young woman, not sure exactly what to say to her.

Daniel watched him and cleared his throat as he approached the bars. "Anise?"

"I hear you Daniel." Gillian sat up, her legs swinging over the side. "What is it that you want?"

Jack rubbed his hand across his mouth. "I want to talk to Gillian."

The red haired woman raised her head a little; glaring at the two men. Although still angry at being locked up, she knew the Tok'ra let their hosts speak and that was one of the biggest differences between them and the Goa'uld.

"Very well, I will allow you to talk to her."  Her eyes closed and she gave a deep nod of her head. 

"Gillian?" Jack got closer to the bars, his heart started beating hard in his chest.

Gillian's head snapped up and her eyes opened. She looked around slowly. 

"Jack?" She saw him through the bars and got off the bed fast.

"Yeah. Give me a second to unlock the door." Jack turned and looked at Daniel, who nodded.

"I'll go get the key."  Daniel took his card out of his pocket and swiped it, opening the metal door. He reappeared a moment later with a key ring and handed it to Jack.

The cell unlocked, Jack stepped through the door scooping his fiancée up in his arms. 

"Are you all right?"

Gillian closed her eyes, holding him tightly to her. "About as well as can be expected for someone with a worm in their head."  

Jack touched the back of her head stroking her hair. "I know, but we're going to get that thing out of you. I promise." He closed his eyes briefly hoping that it wasn't an empty promise.

She pulled back, holding his wrists. "Anise didn't mean to do it, she had no other choice."

Daniel still stood outside the cell; he moved the chair on the far side of the room over and sat down. 

"Do you know what she's talking about? This metal?"

"Yeah, it's some weird iron ore that has both trinium and naqahdah in it. It doesn't have a name but Anise and Freya brought back a few ounces of it for study."

"Any idea who shot their ship down?" Jack put his hand on her face, stroking it.

Gillian touched his fingers, pressing them firmer against her cheek. "No, it happened too quickly. They were caught completely by surprise." She took his hand from her face giving it a kiss as she moved closer to him, leaning her head against his chest. 

"You know, Janet and I have studied Junior pretty closely trying to figure out how it replaces Teal'c's immune system and what it does to a human it infests." She swallowed hard. "Now I'm getting a lot more research than I care for." Her arms wrapped around his waist. "She knows everything I know Jack, every single detail about me and there are just some things I don't want to share with her."

 A smile came to Jack's face as he kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on it as he hugged her. "Am I one of them?"

"You're the biggest one." Gillian lifted her head, her eyes shining. "Jack if the Tok'ra can't-"

His fingers touched her lips, caressing them as he shook his head. "Daniel lost Sha're to a Goa'uld, I'm not going to lose you." He saw the answer in her face. "I know you want to say that Anise is a Tok'ra but right now there really isn't a difference between them as far as I can see. She took you just like the Goa'uld do." Jack's dark piercing eyes were gazing into hers. "Anise will get another host."

"I know." Gillian gave him a smile, her head bowing as her eyes closed. 

Jack scowled as he took his hand away from his fiancée's mouth realizing that once again Anise would be taking over. 

"You care for her a great deal, yes?" Her head raised and her eyes flashed at him.

"Yes I do." He turned around and stepped back through the cell door and locking it. 

"If you care for her then why do you keep her in this box?"  Gillian took off her coat, draping it at the foot of the bed. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, shaking it out.

Jack watched her swallowing hard; he looked away remembering whom he addressed.

"Because I _do_ care about her and I'm not going to let you take control of her body. If you go through that gate, I'll never see her again."

Gillian took a few steps towards the bars; a smile bloomed on her face. "Can I share a secret with you O'Neill?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, his expression one of annoyance. "We seem to be sharing a lot these days, so why not a secret too?"

"Freya liked you, she thought you were fascinating." Gillian sat back down on the cot, tucking her legs under her. "For the longest time I couldn't understand why, but now I do."

Daniel stood up, grabbing another chair from against the wall and setting it down for Jack to sit in. He felt a little like a peeping tom for being there.

"Thank you Daniel." Jack sat down. "So why the sudden change?"

His fiancée stretched out sideways on the bed. "Seeing you through Gillian's eyes has been enlightening." 

"Has it now?" Jack's lips were a grim line as he turned towards Daniel. "And what is it that Gillian has shown you that Freya didn't get to see?"

A wicked grin bloomed on the red head woman's face. "How you feel to her. The things you do to her emotionally and physically." Gillian propped herself up on her elbow. "Do you know that as she spoke to you her heart raced within her chest? And just your touch on her skin sent shivers up and down her spine? I never got to see those things with Freya; but being inside Gillian has made me understand you better O'Neill. You are a good person and I can now see why Freya liked you." Gillian's gaze fell on Daniel. "I prefer more intellectual men myself."

Daniel cleared his throat, the collar of his black t-shirt suddenly feeling tight. He pulled it out a little licking his lips. "Oh I see."

Jack raised an eyebrow, his scowl deepening. "Yeah and so can I Daniel. _Remember_ whose body she's currently inhabiting."

"Right, sorry Jack." Daniel turned to Gillian and gave her an awkward smile.

Gillian returned it but the grin seemed to slide off her face as she bowed her head. 

"Jack?" She got up, her hands gripping the cold steel bars. "Don't leave me down here tonight; I won't be able to sleep without you beside me."

Jack stood up, staring into her upturned face seeing the fear and pleading in her melted chocolate eyes. He licked his lips and pressed them together, he knew he couldn't just let her out. 

"I'll talk to Hammond about maybe letting you stay in the guest quarters."

"Would you stay with me?" 

He swallowed hard, his hand curling around hers. "I don't know if he'll let me, but I'll try." Jack squeezed her hand. "Daniel will stay with you, I'll be right back."

Hammond hadn't left the mountain; still neck deep in paperwork. The bald man sighed, rubbing his hands over his face wishing badly for a cup of strong coffee. He still had a long night of work ahead and the caffeine would help make it easier.

A knock on the door startled him and he rose out of the chair a little. 

"Come." Hammond uncovered his face and cleared his throat.

The grey door opened and he saw the colonel step into his office. 

"Thought you'd be at home Colonel."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he stood at ease. "I think we both know why I'm not sir; it's the same reason I'm here now."

"Lieutenant MacKenzie." Hammond tilted his chair back, the hinges creaking. "What about her?"

Jack cleared his throat. "I had hoped that you might let her be moved to the guest quarters."

A slight scowl appeared on his lips. "For what reason Colonel?"  
The colonel looked at the chair in front of his desk. "May I sit down sir?"

"Go ahead." He picked up a pen and held it in his fingers.

Jack sat down, licking lips and pressing them together. "I think we both know that Anise isn't a threat to this base. We can still keep her under lock and key, it'd just be in a more comfortable environment."

The bald man's eyebrows drew together. "Colonel I'm really surprised at this request. I thought for sure that out of all of us you'd be the most furious that this has happened."

"I am furious sir." Jack's hands covered his face briefly; he exhaled through them. "This is probably my worst nightmare come true. What happened with Daniel and Sha're keeps playing over and over in my mind." He sat forward in the chair, his head dropping a little. "We have to take something into consideration here."

"And just what might that be?" Hammond watched his subordinate, his expression curious.

 Two dark eyes lifted up, their gaze honest yet full of so much pain it made Hammond inwardly gasp. He shifted in his chair a little, not exactly sure how to respond to those haunted eyes. 

"Gillian. She may be a hostage right now but she's still in there."

The general sighed heavily. He knew it wasn't just the symbiote they were dealing with but the host as well who was an officer under his command. 

"What do you want me to do Jack?"

"Let her stay in the guest quarters, a couple of SF's can keep watch until we get a hold of the Tok'ra and get Anise out of her." Jack swallowed hard. "Please."

Hammond nodded, being asked to do this as a friend not as a commanding officer. "All right, I'll leave it up to you, dismissed."

Jack stood up, a small smile coming to his lips. "Thank you sir." He gave the general a nod as he left the room.

Sam walked down the long corridor; she had come to the mountain in medium blue pants and a black t-shirt. The lights and sirens started going off just as she arrived and she hustled to the gate room.

A worried expression grazed her features as she arrived at the end of the hallway to the guest quarters, standing toe to toe with two SF's.

"Is Colonel O'Neill in there?"

The tall blond soldier with the camouflage uniform and black beret nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant." She stepped up to the door and knocked on it waiting for permission to enter.

The grey door opened and the tired face of the colonel greeted her. 

"Morning Carter." He stepped back and waved her inside.

"Morning sir." She walked into the room; the rumpled bed and Gillian lying on the left side caught her attention first thing. Gillian's back turned away from Sam, but she couldn't mistake that flaming red hair.

Jack dropped onto the maroon vinyl couch and sighed, his hands covering his face as he stretched out. "You know I didn't get one wink of sleep last night?"

Carter sat down on the arm of the sofa, her hands on her knees. 

"I'm not surprised sir." She hung her head for a moment, clearing her throat. "Uhh Colonel?"

Jack's hands slid down his mouth. He tilted his head sideways as he recognized the look he'd come to know all too well on the blond woman's face. 

"I know you've got something Earth shattering to tell me Carter so go ahead and get it over with."

Sam's head snapped up; a little surprised but then the truth in her commanding officer's statement sank in and she sighed. "The Tok'ra just sent us a message sir." 

His face melted into a cynical look, a scowl tightening his lips. "And let me guess what they had to say." He sat up, his back against the arm of the couch. "They can't get Anise out of Gillian because they don't want to and this will help with the alliance?"

A smile came to Sam's face. "Not _quite sir. They can't get Anise out until they find a new host."_

Jack sighed, somewhat relieved that things weren't as bad as he had pictured. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Did they say how long?"

"Could be only a few days, a week at the most." Sam glanced sideways at the bed. "General Hammond wants to use the time to let Dr. Frasier do a little more research into the symbiote/human relationship."

Both of Jack's eyebrows went up. "Experimenting? They want to experiment on her?"

"Nothing dangerous sir just some vital signs monitoring, lab work and things like that."

"I want to Jack."

A voice from the other side of the room grabbed Jack's ears and he turned towards seeing his fiancée sitting up.  

Gillian's hair a mess; she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Her fiancé got up from the couch and sat down on the right side of the bed; and touched her hands gently holding them in his. "I don't want you to become some guinea pig."

"It's important Jack, maybe something we find out can one day help Teal'c and all Jaffa be free of their symbiotes." Gillian could see the skepticism in her fiancé's eyes and she squeezed his hands. "Something _good_ has to come out of all this."

Her dark eyes were frightened and had a silent pleading in them Jack couldn't ignore. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "All right, hopefully the Tok'ra will find Anise a host soon."

The next four days went by agonizingly slow; Gillian and Anise were put through a series of tests. Blood had been drawn; certain chemicals and proteins were found in Gillian's bloodstream that Anise's presence had caused.  More tests and scans were ordered; all in the name of understanding Goa'uld physiology better and its affects on human anatomy.  

Jack hadn't left the base since had Anise shown up; he stayed in the guest quarters with his fiancée giving her what support he could.  Things were difficult for him and the worrying and lack of sleep had left him weary and worn.

He sat on the edge of the bed his head in hands as he listened to the deep peaceful breathing of his slumbering fiancée. The only light came from a brass lamp on the desk on the far side of the room, making the guest quarters seem dim.

Jack had on a pair of black boxers, his long legs folded underneath him. The time on the digital alarm clock that sat on the nightstand read 1 30.  A sigh came out of his mouth as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. He just couldn't relax enough to go to sleep. There still no word from the Tok'ra and thoughts of Gillian being a permanent host seemed to be the reason for his insomnia.

Gillian's eyes popped open, they flashed as she rolled over and looked at the naked back of her host's fiancé.  "O'Neill? Why aren't you resting?"

"Don't worry about it Anise, go to sleep." His tone a harsh one that under normal circumstances would send any subordinate hopping. 

She sat up, peeling back the medium blue sheet and blanket as she moved closer to him. "Does something trouble you?" Gillian reached out and touched the center of Jack's back.

The reaction instant; his spine stiffened under her touch. "I _said _nothing's wrong, go to sleep." He scooted over widening the space between them.

Gillian watched him, her eyebrow rising. "I repulse you, don't I?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "What do you want me to say? That I like you?" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "It might make my presence in Gillian a little easier."

"_Nothing_ I can say is going to make your presence easier."  He faced forward once more, sighing as he drew his legs up.

The young woman, dressed in an oversized pink t-shirt, slid behind him touching his shoulders; her host's desire for this man transferring to her. 

"I can't sleep, Gillian is restless."

Jack jumped at her sudden attention, the contact sending a flood of feelings and emotions through his body. He knew that it wasn't Gillian caressing him but the damn Goa'uld. 

"Why is she restless?"

Gillian's hands traced across his shoulders and down his shoulder blades. 

"She wants to be with you O'Neill; you haven't been with her since I got here."

"And you're surprised at this?" He suddenly moved away from her again, his senses on overload from the gentle caresses of her small hands. His body recognized the touch but not who did it and the confusion began to make him angry.

Gillian moved to her knees, she crawled around his back to face him. 

"Why do you move away from her? Don't you love her?"

Jack covered his face with his hands, exhaling through them. "Of course I love her but I…"

A frown straightened her lips. "You can't be with her because of me, right?"

The hands dropped from his face revealing his scowl. "Its bad enough you know a lot more about us than you _should. I'm not about to share her with you that way, I __won't."_

Gillian stared directly in his eyes. "You won't have to."

He creased his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I can put myself in a state of deep sleep. That way you can be with Gillian and I'll know nothing about it."

Jack eyed her. "And how exactly would I know you were asleep?"

Her spine stiffened and her head raised a little. "I give you my word as a Tok'ra. You both can have the rest of the night to do with as you wish." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and tilting her head back as she exhaled. Her head lowered slowly as she opened her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." He touched her face gently, his lips barely registering a smile. 

Gillian grabbed him on both sides of his face; she pulled him to meet her mouth kissing him with a deep hunger. She flopped back on the bed taking him with her.

Jack grabbed her by the upper arms, wrestling his mouth away from hers; his face flushed and breathing ragged. "Gill we ca-"

She didn't give him time to finish his sentence before her hand found the back of his neck and pulled him against her.  

Jack's fingers sank into the flesh of her arms, every cell in his body told him to push her away but he couldn't. His hands slid up her arms to her face as he deepened the kiss his mouth opening slightly to taste her; a whimper coming out of him. 

The warm taste of her flooded his mouth and a rush of white hot pleasure coursed through his body.  Both his mind and body were racing, Jack's body wanted her but his mind began piling up reasons as to why he couldn't have her.  

They broke away for a gulp of air before diving back into another deep kiss. Jack moaned into Gillian's mouth; the soft stroking of her lips washing away the reasons why they couldn't make love.

Gillian broke the kiss breathing hard.  She didn't say one word just simply roamed her hands down his back and squeezed his butt firmly.

Jack flinched, on the brink of his desire for her and his hatred of Anise. He stared down into her face wanting her so badly yet how did he know the snake really went to sleep?

Gillian saw his hesitation and heaved them both over once, taking the upper hand. Straddling his hips, she crossed her arms and pulled her t-shirt over her head.  She picked up his hands and pressed them to her chest.

"Gillian we shouldn't do this." A groan escaped him as his tongue slipped from between his lips to lick them as he cupped her chest, his fingers curling around each breast stroking her nipples with his thumbs.

Gillian whimpered tilting her head back, her groin pressed to his and she wiggled a little against it; the heat of their mutual arousal clear.  She reached down between them and slipped her hand into his boxers, freeing his thick pulsating shaft.

Jack gasped his mouth opening slightly as he slammed his head back against the pillow. He shuddered as Gillian's lower body moved again, the soft silk of her panties rubbing against his aching shaft. 

The slow steady friction shattered his resistance like glass; he sat up crushing his lips to hers, his tongue slipping into her eager mouth. A pair of hands slid down her back to her panties and ripped them away. 

Gillian gasped against his lips, her hands around his neck, diving into his hair. Her breathing ragged as his mouth moved down her chin to her neck. Her head dropped back as she moaned, gripping his hair.

"God Jack…"

Jack kissed his way down her chest, bending her backwards as he did so. "Say my name again, I need to hear that it's you and not _her."_

She could feel the wet trail that his lips made down her skin. "It is me Jack, only me."

Jack moved his hands to her shoulders and gently lowered her to the bed. 

"God I've missed you." He rubbed his face on her stomach kissing it. He rose up on his knees and touched the waistband of his boxers.

"I've missed you too." Gillian watched him and smiled. She quickly got on her knees and helped him, her mouth trailing down his chest and stomach as she pulled the shorts down, lifting each one of his knees as she slid them down his legs. 

Jack groaned, his head dropping back as her hands caressed his hard shaft slowly with a gentleness that made him breathless.  He wanted her so badly his knees felt like rubber.

Gillian ran both hands slowly back up his stomach. "It's time Jack." She leaned forward and pressed kisses up his chest her lips tickling his skin as she spoke.

He gripped her shoulders, bringing his head back down. With a gentle push he lowered her to the bed and covered her body with his, slipping into her with a slow measured stroke that made the young woman whimper and her jaw drop open.  

Jack didn't move, he watched her eyes seeing the deep love reflected in them. He touched her cheek, his fingers sliding up it. "I want to make this last."

His whisper and the look on his face made her shake her head; she could see the doubt and uncertainty. "This won't be our last time, Anise _will _get another host." She craned her neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "She's asleep, I can feel it. We've got the next few hours all to ourselves."

For the first time in days a genuine smile blossomed on Jack's lips; his cinnamon colored eyes sparkling.

"Alone at last." His head dropped to her mouth as his hips began grinding against hers; the soft stroke of his tongue through her parted lips matched that of his thrusts.

Gillian gripped his back, her fingers clutching the muscles just below the surface of his skin. Her heart raced as her lips entwined with his; the tension in her body building as she slid her legs up and around his damp hips pulling him even deeper into her. 

Warm heady sensations were streaming through Jack's body as he broke away from Gillian's lips, his breathing ragged.  The throb in his lower body becoming unbearable and he pulled back suddenly sitting back on his haunches. Gillian raised her head looking down at him puzzled.

"Roll over." Jack's face flushed and his skin shined from sweat; his deep steady gaze sent a flash through her as she rolled onto her stomach, trembling with desire.

Jack stretched back out over her parting her legs with both of his as he slid back into her with a deep groan, the pleasure shooting up his spine. He caught his rhythm once more, panting heavily against the satin skin of her back.

A soft cry came out of Gillian's mouth as she reached behind her head to touch Jack's, her fingers curling in the short strands. She gasped deeply grabbing his neck as her body convulsed, the pleasure spreading through her until it finally burst.

Jack felt her body grip around him and the tightness of it made him cry out as his thrusts increased; every slam of his hips choked another whimper out of his mouth; with one last slam it ended, the pleasure shaking through this frame. He cried out loudly his head tilting back, slightly dizzy as he dropped down onto her back, he breathed a content sigh into the warm skin.

"I think I'm ready to go to sleep now." Jack muttered as he rolled off of her and plopped onto the bed. He tucked his arms underneath his head.

"Yeah me too." Gillian turned over curling up beside him, her head against his chest. 

He yawned his eyelids feeling heavy as he lifted his arm and draped it across her shoulders.

"Night Gillian." Jack rubbed down her bare arm, lifting his head and kissing her hair.

"Night Jack." Gillian sighed heavily as she nuzzled her face against his chest, her dark eyes flashed once and a small smile broke out on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"They should be here any minute sir." Carter crossed her arms over her chest turning to her right to address her commanding officer.

Jack pursed his lips; he stared out the big window at the flickering pool waiting for the Tok'ra to make their appearance. He actually felt better, having finally gotten some sleep. 

The alarm went off at 6 and he had gotten up, taken a shower and put on a green jumpsuit. 

Daniel stood beside Jack, pushing up his glasses. "Did the Tok'ra say what caused the delay?"

Teal'c beside him, he raised his head. "They were relocating to another planet Daniel Jackson; the move is what delayed their finding a host for Anise."

"And it took them five days to tell us this?" 

Everyone directed their attention towards Jack, seeing the frown on his face. 

"It wasn't intentional sir; they got here as fast as they could." Carter couldn't blame the colonel for how he felt; he had been a victim of Anise's intrusion as much as Gillian had been. 

Daniel nodded. "Sam's right Jack, they're-"

He stopped in mid sentence as the event horizon shimmered again and Martouf and Selmak stepped out of the water onto the ramp; they gave a deep respectful bow. 

Both men dressed in tan turtlenecks and light grey leggings, their tan boots were laced all the way up to their knees. 

"We send you greetings from the High Council of the Tok'ra." 

Jacob took his hand away from his chest and straightened up seeing SG-1 and the general coming through the blast door. He smiled when he saw his daughter following the colonel. 

"Hey kid, long time no see. General, Colonel good to see all of you."

Sam's face lit up and a bright smile came to her face as she hugged her father around his neck. "How have you been Dad?"

"Good, fine. We've finally finished moving."

Jack cleared his throat; he hated to break up this tender moment. "Jacob."

"Colonel, General." He saw the look on their faces and his smile faded as his head bowed. "The High Council of the Tok'ra sends its deepest apologizes for this unfortunate situation with Anise."

Jack nodded a small, almost forced smile coming to his lips. "I don't see a new host for her."

Martouf stepped forward. "We have found a new host; we're here to escort Anise and Lieutenant MacKenzie back to the new home planet for the transference."

"Oh I don't think so." Jack scowled, his lips tightening. "Anything you want to do to her can be done right _here." He glanced at his commanding officer. "General? Want to help me out here?"_

Hammond stepped around Jack. "Colonel O'Neill is right; we'd all feel more comfortable if things took place here."

Jacob's head lowered briefly and then raised it, his symbiote taking him over once again. "This is a complicated thing Colonel, and we have the proper monitoring equipment back on our planet in case something goes wrong. I assure you it's for the safety of them both."

The general glanced at his subordinate. "Then you're recommending that Lieutenant MacKenzie go with you?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes General, that's correct."

Hammond sighed. "All right but I think that Colonel O'Neill should be allowed to accompany you." He looked at Jack again and he gave the general a nod. "This will also give the rest of SG-1 a chance to go to the planet where Freya's ship crashed and retrieve the samples of that ore she discovered."

Sam stepped forward. "It's a desert planet, there are a few structures nearby but for now we're not going to explore them. At least not for this trip, our only objective is to bring back the metal compound."

Jacob gave him a nod. "Very well, we will leave as soon as you're both ready."

Sam cleared her throat. "If you don't mind sir, I'll go tell her."

Jack creased his brow, a little puzzled at her request but nevertheless he nodded. "All right, go ahead."

The blond woman excused herself and left the control room.

The sound of a knock on the door opened Gillian's eyes and she rolled over. 

"Come in."

The young woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit, her red hair pinned to the back of her head; her friend walking in surprised her. "Hi Sam."

"Hi." Sam sat down beside her friend on the bed. "I came to tell you that Selmak and Martouf are here to take you back with them so Anise can be taken out."

Gillian sat up, a smile of relief on her face. "That's good; I'm tired of feeling like Sybil."

The comment made the blond woman laugh but her smile slowly faded, replaced by a more pensive expression. Sam cleared her throat and looked down at the bed. 

"Gillian I know I really haven't been around to see you much over these past five days and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." She swallowed hard, lifting her eyes to gaze at her friend. "It's just that all this…reminds me so much of what happened with Jolinar."

Gillian nodded, understanding how hard that whole experience had been for her friend. 

"I know I understand why you've stayed away. I wouldn't want to be reminded either."

Sam reached down and touched Gillian's hand. "Jolinar was very special but having her inside of me was really hard, especially with what she left behind. I've had to learn to deal with her memories and experiences and somehow incorporate them into my own. It's not easy and if you ever need to talk to someone that understands, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Sam." 

She gave her friend's hand another squeeze and stood up. 

"I have to go get ready to leave. Teal'c, Daniel and I are going to that planet that Anise and Freya crashed on to bring back those samples from her ship."

Gillian's eyes flashed and she stood up. "Be careful, while we were in the air we spotted a building. That planet may be under Goa'uld control."

Sam swallowed hard, the sound of Anise's Goa'uld voice coming out of her friend sent a shiver down her spine. "We'll be careful. Martouf and Selmak are waiting to take you and Colonel O'Neill to the new home world."

"Thank you Major Carter."

"You're welcome. I hope everything goes all right with your new host."

Gillian nodded. "As do I."

The blond woman nodded and left the room

Jack stood with his team at the bottom of the ramp watching them preparing to leave. He took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair before slipping it back on.

"I wish I could go with you guys." 

He told the truth, he'd rather face a whole army of Jaffa then go back to the Tok'ra home world. His stomach tied up in a thousand knots, part of him wanting Gillian to be free of Anise; the other part afraid of something going wrong with the transference. 

Sam checked her P90 and slung it over her shoulder. "I know you do sir but it's all right, we can handle this." She gave him the best reassuring smile she could as she adjusted her cap.

Daniel had his boonie on his head and pulled it to the back of his neck. "Jack we understand why you can't, you need to be there with Gillian."  

Teal'c stood beside the archaeologist, holding his staff weapon. "It is a simple retrieval O'Neill, we will be fine." He cocked his head to side. "As will Lieutenant MacKenzie."

Jack's eyes went wide at the Jaffa's intuitiveness; he looked at Carter and Daniel seeing the same knowing expression on their faces. "What am I wearing--- a sandwich board?"

Daniel put his boonie back on his head. "Well in a manner of speaking…yes."

The blast door opened and they all turned towards it, seeing the two SF's escorting Gillian; Jacob and Martouf were behind her. 

The center of the gate began spinning and Jack looked up at the control room. "So who gets to go first?"

Hammond moved the microphone towards him. _"You do Colonel."_

Jack nodded as he looked at his fiancée. "Gillian or Anise? Which one of you is in the driver's seat?"

Gillian locked eyes with him. "It's me Jack."

Martouf walked around her. "Anise is asleep right now; she's preparing herself for the transference."

"Saving her strength and all that?"  

A smile came to his face and he nodded. "Yes Colonel."

The last chevron locked and the vortex reached out towards them and snapped back into the wall-o-water. 

Jack watched it and sighed. "Well that's our cue." He turned back to look at Jacob and Martouf. "Shall we?"

Jacob gave his daughter a hug. "See you later Sam." He and Martouf stepped onto the ramp and disappeared through the wormhole.

Jack reached down and took Gillian's hand. "Come on, it's our turn."

His fiancée took it and gave his hand a squeeze. "Yeah." She looked at her friends and smiled at them. "You guys take care of yourselves."

The three members of SG-1 all smiled at her, Sam nodded. "We will, you take care of yourself too."

Gillian sighed deeply, staring up at the flickering water. She knew what lay on the other side of it and a pang of fear and dread rippled through her stomach. 

"I'll try."

"Come on Gill, we don't want to keep the Tok'ra waiting." Jack lifted his head to the control room window. "We'll be back as soon as we can sir."

Hammond nodded. _"Good luck, we'll see you soon."_

The couple headed down the ramp and slipped into the wormhole.

Jack paced, walking back and forth at an annoyingly slow rate that made the time only seem to slow down, not speed up. He had been taken to a private chamber and had been told by Jacob to wait. 

The walls, colored a dark grayish, consisted of different sizes of pentagons neatly stacked on top of one another; they had a sparkling mother of pearl luminescence when light hit them.

The floor gave another creak as Jack crossed it once again, easily walking his fiftieth mile.  Only a single guard stayed with him armed with a staff weapon. The young man dressed in tan baggy clothes, a cloak and hood of the same color around his shoulders.

Jack stopped walking finally and sighed; wiping his hands down his face as he sat down on a raised structure that resembled a tall pentagon; the uncomfortable makeshift chair made him squirm. 

"This thing is like sitting on a bed of nails." He uncovered his face and looked at the guard. "Got any coffee in this place?" His long legs dangled over the side as Jack folded his hands in his lap. "Vending machines or a snack bar maybe?"

The guard said nothing, simply looked at him with a tilted head expression. "I do not know what you speak of." 

"Of course you don't." Jack sighed, shaking his head as he checked his watch. "They've been gone for hours, how hard can it be to relocate a snake?" His legs bounced up and down nervously as he gazed around the room. "You know this place could use some style…maybe a nice fireplace, some shelves. Give it a homier feel."

The conversation stopped dead in its tracks when Martouf came into the room and Jack stood up in an instant. "Where's Gillian?"

Martouf bowed his head briefly. "I apologize for the delay Colonel O'Neill but we had to be sure the transference was successful and that both Gillian and Anise came out of it unharmed."

Both of Jack's eyebrows went. "So are they okay? Where is Gillian?" 

A large grin came to Martouf's face. "They're fine; both of them are strong in mind and spirit."

His question being ignored once again, Jack slapped his hand over his eyes briefly dropping his hand to his side. "Marty…I don't mean to be rude here but can I see her or not?"

The young man gave a nod of his head. "Of course, it's right this way."

"So who did you find to host Anise?"

Martouf stopped to answer the colonel's question. "Her name is Tanus. We found her at a young age; she has been preparing to be a host all her life."

Jack nodded, licking his lips. "So will Gillian get to see her?"

"If she wishes." 

Martouf led the way escorting Jack down a long creaky tunnel to another chamber to the right.  He stood by the door and extended his arm. "Go right in Colonel; take as much time as you need. You both are most welcome here."

"Thank you." Jack patted Martouf on the shoulder as he passed him and stepped through the opening.

A long table sat in the center of the room and Gillian had been placed upon it, her eyes closed. Her blue jump suit had been removed, folded neatly at the foot of the table. She had on a white sports bra and what looked like a pair of white bicycle shorts, there were red round crystals placed in a line across her forehead above her chest and along her sides.  

"Gillian?" Jack leaned over her and plucked a crystal from her forehead, looking at it.  He removed the others and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

The young woman stirred, her head moving slightly from side to side as her eyelids slowly raised. She saw a face come into focus and recognized it instantly, a smile coming to her lips.

"Hey…" Her voice sounded a little hoarse and she cleared her throat. 

"Hi, are you okay?" He noticed right away her pale face.

Gillian nodded. "Yeah, I think so. My throat's a little sore from their healing device but I feel okay."  She sat up, looking down at herself. "What did they put me in?" She touched the crystals on her side and pulled one of them off.  "I guess this must be some sort of monitoring device." She saw the expression on her fiancé's face and it creased her brow. "Jack?"  Her gaze softened as she glided her hand down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Jack didn't say a word; he simply wrapped his arms around her tightly. He still said nothing but the strength of his embrace spoke volumes to Gillian. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I know, it scared me too. I thought I might not be me anymore." 

His fingers found the back of her head and played with her hair. "But it's over now and Anise is gone."

"Yeah she is but part of her is still with me just like Jolinar is with Sam."

"You mean memories and stuff?"

Gillian shook her head as she pulled back from the hug. "No, Jolinar died in Sam. Anise didn't die in me that's why I didn't get her memories."

Jack nodded, licking his lips. "You ready to go home?" 

"Just as soon as I can get my clothes back on." Gillian reached out towards the end of the table and picked up her jumpsuit.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like your little Tok'ra outfit." He smiled at her as she hopped down from the table.

"You do huh?"  She touched the sports bra and tugged at it a little. "Well it's interesting to say the least."

Jack stood in front of her and ran his hand down her bare stomach.

"Nice, quick easy access." His fingers curled in the waistband of her shorts and started to pull them down. He peeked into them and his smile only grew bigger. "Oh I'm _really liking this." _

"Hey hey! What are you doing?" Gillian slapped his hands away. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Marty said we have all the time in the world." Jack pulled her back into his arms and started kissing her neck.

Gillian whimpered, closing her eyes. "Jack please… we are _not going to make it in Tok'ra Town!" A slight groan escaped her. "Why can't we wait 'til we get home? That way we can use this outfit to its fullest potential."_

"I don't want to wait that long." He whispered this warmly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His earlier conversation with Martouf flashed in his mind and he pulled back a little. "Marty said that you can meet Tanus if you want."

Gillian's brow creased. "That's the name of Anise's new host?"

"Right. Do you want to meet her?"

"I don't see the harm in it."

"Excuse me…" A familiar voice froze them both in their tracks and Jack slowly let go of his fiancée, clearing his throat as he turned around and saw Martouf standing in the doorway.

He looked a little embarrassed but still managed a small smile as his head bowed briefly, his eyes flashing as Lantesh took over. "Selmak asked me to check you one more time. How are you feeling?" 

Gillian nodded, trying very hard to ignore the blush in her face. "Good, how's Anise?"

"She seems to be just fine, adjusting to her new host."

"I'd like to meet Tanus."

Martouf smiled at her. "Right this way."

Gillian quickly slipped her blue jumpsuit back on zipping it up. Her boots and socks were lying at the base of the table and picked them up, quickly putting them on.  

The couple got escorted to another room a few chambers down, Martouf stepped aside letting the couple go in.

A young woman stood in front of a table dressed the same way Gillian had been, a white sports bra and white spandex shorts.  Her back turned away the couple; she had long black shining hair and a slim build.

"Tanus?" 

The young woman turned around, a small solemn smile on her lips. "Hello."

Gillian approached, standing almost toe to toe with her.  This gave her a chance to get a better looked at Tanus. Her skin light, her eyes large and dark had a gentleness that seemed almost motherly in their gaze.

"I am glad to have this chance to speak with you Gillian. I wish to thank you for all you endured for Anise." She reached out and touched one of Gillian's hands. "Be comforted to know that because of you Anise's wisdom will go on as will her dedication to defeat the System Lords."

Gillian smiled, giving Tanus' hands a squeeze, glancing over her shoulder at Jack.

"Tanus this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

She bowed her head to him. "Honored Colonel, your name is known here. You are one of the warriors from the Tau'rii that are a friend to the Tok'ra."

Jack gave her a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Tanus' head bowed and her eyes flashed as Anise took over. "I will never forget all you have taught me Gillian." Her gaze focused to Jack. "Or you O'Neill."

"Definitely a unique experience Anise, but I'm glad everything worked out."

"As am I, I wish you both well and much happiness."

Gillian squeezed Tanus' hands. "And the same for you, goodbye."

Jack raised his hand to her as the couple left the chamber. He sighed, his hands on his hips as they once more met up with Martouf.

"Marty, I think we're about ready to go home."

"Of course, I will take you to the transport rings, it's this way."

Gillian walked between the two men. "What about that metallic compound that Freya discovered?"

"Major Carter just sent word that they will be sending it through the gate shortly. She'll be keeping some of it to study and analyze of course."

"Good." Jack turned around and watched his fiancée tie her boots. "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready." She stood up and sighed. "Let's go."

Martouf nodded and escorted them out of the chamber. "The High Council of the Tok'ra apologizes again for what happened with Anise, she will be punished for her transgression. If there is anything the Tok'ra can do in the future, please don't hesitate to contact us." He stopped in the center of the hall and extended his arm. "Here we are."

The couple moved closer together and Martouf stepped back as the rings came down a split second later and took Gillian and Jack away.

Gillian knocked on the door to Sam's lab, seeing the blond woman behind her microscope. She had on a blue jumpsuit and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hi."

"Hi, you wanted to see me?" Gillian took her lab coat off, slinging it over a nearby chair. She had on her light blue uniform shirt and dark blue pants, her hair tied up in a neat bun on the back of her head.

"So how have you been doing?" Sam got up from the table, walking over to the back wall to a light grey safe with a handle and pressed a few numbers on a black keypad. The lock clicked and Sam turned the big handle, opening the thick door.

"Good, pretty good. Dr. Frasier said I definitely have that protein marker." She watched Sam take out a grey plastic box that contained a gold ribbon device and a round healing device made of tarnished gold.  "So what are we going to do with these?"

"These belonged to Kendra; I've been practicing since I got them. I thought maybe you'd like to give it a try." Sam smiled as she picked up the ribbon device. "Anise more than likely left you with the ability to use them."

Gillian creased her brow as she looked at both devices. "Actually she did. If I tell you why do you promise not to tell Jack?"

"Sure." 

The young woman sighed as she shook her head. "One of my last night's as a host, Jack and I made love." Her face blushed a little but she ignored the burning in her cheeks. "Anise promised she would go to sleep so we would have some privacy but when we were done I could sense she hadn't.  She said she didn't mean to spy but she had never known love. She wanted to know what it felt like to be in love and to make love, not just have sex. Apparently Freya had a few lovers but no one she ever loved."

Sam nodded. "So in exchange for your silence about what she did she gave you the ability to use Goa'uld technology?"

"Right, I guess now is the time to see if she kept her promise." Gillian picked up the ribbon device and set it down on the table. "It might be safer if we didn't try this in here."

"I already spoke to General Hammond; he said we can go out on the range and practice." Sam put both devices back in the grey box. "Come on, let's go."

The firing range sat on a large flat piece of rock at the bottom of a hill, just west of the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. The woods were all around it, the carved out area surrounded by a sea of thick trees and plant life, a small crystal clear creek ran parallel to it.  

A gorgeous Colorado day, the temperature hovering around 70 degrees; the sun shined brightly overhead and a slight breeze blew through the trees, too gorgeous a day to be indoors.

Jack O'Neill couldn't agree more; he, Daniel and Teal'c were out on the range, enjoying the beautiful day. They had their radios with them to keep in contact with General Hammond, in case something happened and he needed them.

The colonel sat under a pine tree on top a blanket. He had taken off his jacket, his boots with his socks sat beside him; he put his shades on and had his fishing pole in his hands. He drew his arm back and cast the line into the creek beside him, the sinker landing with a satisfying plunk in the water.

Jack leaned back against the tree, shaking his head as he watched Daniel and Teal'c.  

"You know, the two of you are scaring my fish away." 

The two men were a short distance in front of him; both of them had taken off their jackets and were tossing a bright red Frisbee back and forth.

Teal'c threw the flying disc with strength and accuracy, causing Daniel to either put his arms over his head to shield himself or run after it. Most of the time the archaeologist had to chase the Frisbee, red cheeked and smiling despite the workout Teal'c currently gave him.

"Come on Jack, why don't you join us?" Daniel took his clip-ons off and cleaned them with the end of his black t-shirt before slipping them back on.  

"No thanks, I'll just sit here and fish."

Teal'c also had his shades on. "Shall we play more Frisbee Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel sighed, his hands on his hips. "You do realize we're on a picnic here don't you?"

Jack set his pole down. "You know you're right? We've got everything here except food."

"What are you guys doing here?"

A familiar female voice caused the three men to turn around, seeing Sam and Gillian standing there. The two women were in shorts and tank tops, Sam had her plastic box in her hands that contained the two Goa'uld devices.

Gillian shook her head as she saw her fiancé bare foot and fishing. He looked a little brown; his skin had a slight sheen to it from sweat and it made his greeting smile all the brighter. 

"Working hard huh Jack?"

"Always." He stood up and went over to her, taking off his shades. "So what are you doing out here?"

Sam picked up the ribbon device and showed it to her commanding officer. "Practice sir."

"Oh! So where's the food?" 

The two women looked at one another. "Food?"

"Sure, we're all out here enjoying the great outdoors. All we need is some food to make it a picnic."

Gillian cocked her head to one side, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied her fiancé. 

"And just what will we get if we hike back to Cheyenne and bring back food?"

Jack slipped his shades back on, hugging his fiancée around her waist. "Our undying gratitude?"

"You're going to_ have_ to do better than that." 

Daniel snickered as he cleared his throat. "We'll help you practice."

Sam nodded. "Deal."

"Great!" Jack let go of Gillian. "And don't forget dessert."

The red haired woman sighed, shaking her head. "Terrific, we come out here to practice and get conned into feeding the masses."

"Come on Gillian, the commissary can make some lunches for us." Sam handed the plastic box to Daniel as the two women walked away.

Sam and Gillian returned armed with ham and cheese sandwiches, potato salad, apple pie and bottles of water. Everyone camped out on Jack's blanket and ate, stretching out lazily in the shade.

"Ohh I'm totally stuffed." Daniel lay back, tucking his arms under his head. 

"Indeed, the meal seemed most agreeable." Teal'c sat beside him, his eyes closed.

Sam wiped her mouth on a napkin, her legs tucked under her. 

"Yeah you're right." She looked around, raising her face to the sun. "I'm glad we're having an off day. It's too nice to be cooped up inside the mountain." She stretched out her leg and nudged Daniel with the toe of her brown hiking boot. "You said you were gong to help us practice."

Daniel had his eyes closed, a small serene smile on his face. "And we are, after I nap."

Gillian sat between Jack's legs, leaning against his chest. She offered her apple pie to him and he took a bite of it. "Come on Daniel we need all the help we can get."

Jack hugged her around the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You sure you'll be able to work that hand device?"

"I think so; I should be able to because of Anise the same way that Sam is because of Jolinar." She fed him the last of her pie and sighed. "Ready to give it a try Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam set her paper plate aside and stood up. She looked down at the men. "Well come on, we kept our end of the bargain now its time you kept yours."

Jack sighed as he reached beside him and picked up his boots and socks. "All right, we'll help."

Gillian kissed Jack on the cheek. "Thanks." She stood up and followed Sam.

Jack tied his boots and got up. "Daniel, Teal'c, let's go."

Daniel groaned as he sat up. "Okay, okay."

The men had set up paper targets, each cardboard man lined up in a row in the shadow of a massive rock structure.

Sam took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she raised her hand and spread her fingers. The gold ribbon device glittered in the sun as the crystal lying against her palm began to glow orange. 

A heat wave drifted from her hand and with it a bright flash, aimed at one of the targets.

The white target burst into the flames, the ends turning black and curling in on themselves.

"Nice Sam, good shot. Just don't use that thing on people; I know from experience how wonderful they feel." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest, he Teal'c and Jack all stood around her, pleased at how much more easily and accurately she used the ribbon device.

"Thanks, all that practice is finally paying off." She pulled the coverings off her fingers and carefully slipped the device down her arm. "And don't worry; I wouldn't use this on a person."

Gillian stood beside her and she handed it to her friend, the finger covers jingling. 

"Okay Gill, it's your turn now."

Gillian sighed, taking it from Sam. She carefully passed her arm through the curls and slipped the coverings over her fingers. "Feels kind of weird, cold."

"I know but you get used to it." She adjusted the coils around her friend's arm and stretched it out, her fingers curled in a fist.

"Now, I want you to concentrate and relax. The ability to control it is inside you, inside your mind."

Gillian closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and her hand, her intense gaze spoke of deep concentration; the crystal eye slowly began to glow.

A wave suddenly came out, shredding two of the paper targets. The burst slammed into the back of the hill and sent a shower of rock bits down to the ground.

Everyone cowered a little their eyes wide, they hadn't expected that kind of energy burst from Gillian's first time using it. Neither did Gillian, she too had a stunned expression on her face.

"Whoa!"

"Okay that's surprising!" Jack took his sunglasses off and looked at his fiancée. "How did you do that?"

"Anise did it; she gave me the ability to use this."

Teal'c stood beside her, his arms behind his back. He nodded his head, his eyebrow arched. 

"Most impressive Lieutenant MacKenzie, you use it as if this skill has always been familiar to you." He turned towards her and touched her hand. "Might I suggest a strategy?"

Gillian nodded, a smile coming to her face. "Of course Teal'c."

The Jaffa grasped her hand gently and stretched it out, his large hand curling hers into a fist. "Focus the energy, put emotions into it. I have seen the Goa'uld control the devices by simply altering their mood."

Her brow creased. "Are you saying that when they're angry the blast is more deadly?"

"That is correct. Try it."

Gillian glanced at everyone gathered, they all seemed for it. "Okay I'll give it a try."

She shut her eyes, mentally running through a list of people that might bring forth anger. A face flashed in her mind, a blond man with a Cheshire cat grin…Major Timothy Bloom. His sexual innuendos, looks and touch flashed in her mind and the memory of his kiss and threats against Jack made an eruption of anger suddenly course through her veins.

Her dark eyes snapped open, fingers spreading wide. A flash burst forth from the glowing crystal, hitting the rock formation. The power of the blast knocked a huge chunk of the rock out, sending it to the ground along with a cloud of dust that quickly enveloped the five people standing around her.

"Crap! What the _hell _did you think of before you did that?" Jack coughed, waving his hand in front of his face as the dust began to dissipate.

"Bloom. I'm sorry about that everyone; I didn't mean to make a dust devil."

Daniel sneezed, his hand covering his mouth. "It's okay." He sneezed again, sniffling as he pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and blew his nose.

"Wow what a blast." Sam shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Now why can't I do that?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Major Carter because you did not serve but a few hours as host to a Goa'uld. Lieutenant MacKenzie hosted one for much longer, perhaps that makes a difference."

Gillian carefully took the device from her arm. "I think I've had more than enough practice for one day."

Her fiancée shook his head. "Yeah I'd say you have, I don't know whether that blast got anyone's attention or not."

Jack's radio suddenly blared to life and he winced. "Oh man, I guess that answers my question." He fished it out of his pocket and raised it to his lips. "Yes sir, that came from the ribbon device, sorry. We're on our way back in." He let go of the radio and looked at everyone. "Come on campers, back inside the mountain."

The five people quickly began to gather up their things.

The wind began to blow, kicking up stinging sand and fanning the fire that burned away the remains of the pyramid-like Tok'ra ship. The force of the landing pretty much destroyed it and now the remains of it smoldered, leaving only a black shell. 

On the sand a short distance away, lay the partially obscured body of a woman, her long black hair concealing most of her face. Dressed in a shiny maroon vinyl dress and knee high brownish red boots, a large gaping wound from a staff weapon still smoked in the center of her chest.

A figured approached dressed from head to foot in a black cloak, the hood low enough to hide their face. Raising a hand, the hood moved back to reveal a young woman, her long red hair blowing in a cloud around her head. She stood over the body and shook her head, her light blue eyes glowing briefly.

"A shame, so young and beautiful."   She crouched down, brushing away some of the sand and pulling Tanus' arm free. Around her wrist she jerked away the black Velcro straps, the silver remote flashed in the sun.

"Ah, just what I need to put my plan into action." She pressed a button on it and a line of numbers appeared on the digital display.

"Excellent."

A group of four Jaffa in silver raced over, gathering around the red haired woman. Each man had a different emblem stamped into his forehead. 

"Orders My Lady?"

"Bury her and prepare to leave." She whipped around, the wind blowing her cloak open to reveal a red and gold satin strapless gown. 

The first prime nodded. "We are yours to command Lady."

"That is good to hear Neswy; your loyalty shall not go unrewarded."

He gave her a bow of his head as he and the other Jaffa went to carry out her orders.

The young woman walked up a small sand dune, reaching the top. From that height the gate could be easily seen, the large grey circle towering and impressive.

"Soon…very soon they will all pay for what they have done. Two in particular will feel my wrath."

A cold menacing smile lit up her face. 


End file.
